P4X-650
|point of origin = |galaxy = Milky Way |hides = |race = Human (Tau'ri) |population = |tech = |interest = *Alpha Site *First Tau'ri off-world colony *Off-world shipyard |domination = United Nations |hideo = |appearances = *Stargate SG-1 *''Mentioned in "Beginnings"'' }} P4X-650, also known as "New Horizon", is a planet in the Milky Way located 640 light years from Earth, apparently without an indigenous population, which was chosen by Stargate Command for a permanent base of operations. It appears to orbit very near a gas giant and possess at least one moon. New Horizon is also the location of one of Earth's off-world shipyards; the Alpha Site Shipyard, as well as a small settlement, Horizon Springs, which was founded in 2005 and is home to the families of the personnel stationed at the Alpha Site and the shipyard. It was here that the [[BC/DSC-305 Athena|X-305 Athena]] was constructed. History Following the destruction of the SGC's second Alpha Site by Anubis in 2004, the third such base was built into a mountain much like the SGC, with the Stargate placed inside. This Alpha Site also includes a hangar capable of servicing F-302 Interceptors. Teal'c briefly used the Alpha Site as a base of operations after Earth's Stargate was stolen by agents of The Trust, who began launching attacks on Goa'uld-controlled worlds using symbiote poison. arrives through the base's Stargate]] Billionaire Alec Colson was shown this Alpha Site, to impress upon him the importance of maintaining the secrecy of the Stargate program after he threatened to reveal information about it to the general public. Shortly afterwards Colson was forced into exile on the planet after The Trust threatened his life, and this lead to the establishment of the settlement of Horizon Springs in 2005, by the families of Alpha Site personnel. The Replicator version of Samantha Carter was also brought there after contacting the SGC, thus leading Fifth to take a Replicator mothership there. An enlarged Replicator disruptor satellite designed by the Asgard was deployed in orbit of the planet, and successfully destroyed Fifth's ship; however, the Replicator Carter managed to escape. In 2008, Homeworld Command established the off-world Alpha Site Shipyard on P4X-650 to serve as the construction and testing site of the top-secret interstellar vessel, X-305 Athena, which was launched from the planet in 2009 to assist the Olympus Expedition in the NGC 3109 galaxy. When Earth came under attack from a Wraith Superhive later that year, the International Oversight Advisory dignitaries tried to evacuate to here but failed. Later, Lt. Colonel John Sheppard's team and Major Evan Lorne escaped through the Stargate on the Hive Ship to this base seconds before the Hive Ship was destroyed by a Nuclear warhead planted on board. Known personnel *Colonel Ben Pierce; Commanding Officer (2004 –) *Major Alison Meyers; Executive Officer (2005 – 2008) *Major Joseph Gates; Marine Commander (2008 – 2014) *Lt. Jessica Rivers; Pilot (2010 – 2013) Locations *Roanoke (Territory of the United States) **Alpha Site Shipyard **Hammond Mountain **Horizon Springs External links * Category:Milky Way Galaxy Planets Category:Tau'ri outposts Category:Tau'ri planets